I Plead The Fifth
by Drifter- Erin
Summary: Yoh and his sister have good lives a large house and good food. They are a little abnormal ok they are weird but don't let that fool you. (I suxor at summys just r&r)YxA RxOOC
1. Sweat Drop

I plead the Fifth Drunken Fox Erin: Hmm I don't know what to tell you I go outside in my backyard pick up a plastic pipe and start doing things that is how most of my fanfics come out really Look there is a FAN in fanfiction ~~~~~~~~~~Sweat Drop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura smiled as she walked with her small group of friends. Anna and Tamao were arguing but what else is new. Sakura was a petite girl with long dark red hair and amber eyes. Anna was about the same height but she had blonde hair and wore giant wooden sandals. Tamao was the tallest by ¼ of an inch she had pink hair and that was the only special thing about her.  
Anna and Tamao were arguing about how they think of Yoh Sakuras brother. Anna said Yoh was an unattractive slacker. Tamao just thought he was hot. Sakura shook her head that flung her ponytail around that caused a chain reaction to rub Tamaos nose for her to sneeze to cause Anna to fall over that caused Sakura to fall on top of Ren. (Wow I need to try that when a hot guy is around) "Guah" Sakura said as she fell. Sakura looked at the person she fell on. She blushed it was Ren. Oh and not to mention Yoh, Horo and Manta were there.  
Sakura jumped up and bowed to cover her face that was as red as her hair. "Sorry Tao-san" She said solemnly. "Tao-san?" She heard Manta say and she also heard her baka brother snicker. Ren got real close to her ear. Her eyes widened. "My name is Ren" He whispered and left with the guys. Sakuras eyes were the size of plates. "That is unhealthy" She heard Anna comment. "Ok Sakuras back" Sakura said regaining her strength.  
The bell rang and the small group of girl left for Sakuras house. It was bigger there ^-^(). Sakura sat down on a large couch in her room. She blushed remembering the experience she had that day. "Hey Saku lets get something to eat" Tamao asked/demanded. "Yeah come on," Sakura said standing up. "What do want"? Sakura asked. Sakura stopped half way on the stairs hearing the stupid laughter (*sees Yoh fangirls* I have nothing against Yoh) of her brother.  
"Uh lets continue" Sakura said sweating. "Your really lucky Yoh didn't kill you for getting that close to his sister Ren" Sakura heard Horo say. "Like he can stop me," Ren said back. "Dude touch my sister and you die" Yoh said. "Humph I'll touch your sister if I want Yoh" Ren said. "Whoa hold on," Manta said. "WHAT" Yoh shouted? "Dude..." Horo said. "That's right you heard me," Ren said.  
"Ok I am sure you can find your way to the kitchen tell them if they bother you I said it was ok" Sakura said having her bangs cover her blushing face. (U know what I am going to work around the boys know I got myself interested) Manta was cowering somewhere saying stuff about the apocalypse. Ren and Yoh where at swords edge. Horo was eating popcorn. "Dude I swear if you touch my sister" Yoh started. "You'll do what kill me HA," Ren said back. "Stay away from my sister" Yoh growled. "No I don't think I will" Ren said. Then suddenly Tamao came in (God I hate you). She waved at Yoh then walked in the kitchen. "Hey-""Saku said I could get something she freaked half way down the stairs hmm I wonder why"(No she's stupid she ain't being sarcastic)  
Ren and Yoh blinked. "Half way from her room half way down the stairs?" Yoh asked. "Yeah" Tamao answered. Yoh and Ren blinked then looked at each other then at Tamao then they both blushed. Sakura had sensitive hearing so she heard the fight. How embarrassing! "Oh I just remembered" Yoh said suddenly as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small envelope with Annas name written on it. "Grams said to give it to Anna" Yoh said handing Tamao the envelope. "Oh...ok" Tamao said carrying a sandwich and a soda and the envelope. She walked back up stairs to find Sakura with an ice pack on her forehead classic headphones and Anna watching TV. She heard Sakura mumble something but it was unclear. Probably mumbling the lyrics to the song. "Whats with Saku?" Tamao asked. "Didn't you hear he fall down the stairs I surprised she didn't break her neck...either way she's hurt and we should leave her alone you know how she gets" Anna explained. Tamao winced at an angry Sakura.  
All of a sudden people burst in Sakuras door. Ren dragging Yoh Manta following Horo laughing. Sakura grew fox ears were her normal ear were suppose to be and a fluffy foxtail. "SHADDAP" She shouted. There were a few pips but every one was quiet. Then out of the blue Sakura fainted. Ren caught her. Yoh angered grabbed her away. "I said you can't touch my sister" Yoh whispered angrily. A large samurai-looking ghost appeared. "Oh its happened again hasn't it lord Yoh" He said looking at the girl. Another samurai ghost came. "Yes it has Ryuusuke and hello Amidamaru" Yoh said looking at his sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Erin: Well I have succeeded in making Ren look like a pervert Ren: But- Erin: Review PLZ 


	2. Small Tears

Erin: Next Chappie WARNING FLUFF AHEAD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Small tears~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~The night after the last chapter~  
"YOH I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF I CAN'T STAND YOU" After Sakuras yelling a slam was heard. Sakura walked away angrily from her home. She was going toward the cemetery. That was the only place she could find true peace. It was natural to find cemetery for when she was a small child she would go there to get over her depression. Their parents died a long time ago.  
As she reached the cemetery she looked around to check if Yoh followed her. "The cost is clear," She mumbled. (Have you noticed they don't use that phrase often in Fanfics)? She walked in the cemetery and sat on a tombstone. She silently sighed and looked depressed. A ghost of an old man appeared. "What seems to be troubling you girl?" He asked. Sakura looked at the old man and mouthed the word "Yoh". "That Yoh when Hao (Hao Yoh and Sakura are brothers and sister) was here you never complained" He said to her. She winced at the name Hao. "Must you remind me of him?" She mumbled.  
Ren was walking past the cemetery Sakura was in. He looked over and saw her. He questioned her sad look. He also saw she was talking to a ghost of an old man. He decided to go check on her. "Hey" Ren said to her. She turned her face lightened slightly. "Hello Ren" She said slowly. He stopped she wasn't normally this...this calm. "Whats wrong" He asked. She shook her head no. He cocked his head at her. "Tell Me," He said. She gave him a pouting look then sighed. "Yoh" She mumbled. "Yoh? Yoh?" He said as she nodded her head. "He is" She winced "A little over protective which is odd compared to his laid back attitude" She finished.  
Small tears ran down her face. "I just wish he'd just let me protect myself," She mumbled again. Ren walked up to her and embraced her. She blushed but didn't complain. He cooed her into a false sense of security. "Why" She mumbled into his arms. "Because I want to be your Romeo," He whispered back. Her eyes widened she knew he had been reading too much William Shakespeare. "We-well I-I th-think I-I sh-should st-stop t-talking" Sakura stuttered. Ren lightly smiled at her stuttering. "No go on I like your voice" Ren whispered to her. A deep blush crept on her face. "W-well I" She started.  
"Sakura Asakura" Ren said slowly. "Hm?" She questioned as they both stood up. He turned to her and held her face. Sakura blushed a bit deeper. He lowered his head and kissed her. It was (*shudder* my first kiss scene) a hot fiery kiss that lasted as long as their breath. Sakura blushed deeper than her hair if it was possible. "I-I uh" Sakura started. Ren silenced her. "No more tears" He whispered. She slowly nodded. "Just," She said Ren looked at her "Never mention this to Yoh" Sakura finished. Ren smiled and nodded. She smiled to and waved. They both walked their separate ways home.  
"Sakura!" Yoh said worried as she walked in the house. "What?" Sakura said in surprise. "You were out for hours where were you," He asked putting his hands on his hips like a mother. "At my quiet place mom" Sakura said sarcastically. "Don't take that tone with me young lady" Yoh said in a high voice. Sakura started walking up the stair half way she turned. "Hey Yoh" She asked. Yoh turned to her "What". Sakura took in a deep sigh. Then said, "When do you think Hao will come back?" She asked. Yoh was taken back by this then pondered on what to say. "Why...why do you want him back Sakura?" Yoh asked. Sakura huffed then said, "He was more of a brother than a protector". Then she continued to walk up stairs. She turned to her room and picked up a towel and a cotton robe then walked toward the bathroom.  
Yoh was taken back even more. "More of a brother..." He mumbled. He lowered his head and he went to his room. Sakura was in the shower standing under extremely hot water but it didn't bother her. She was crying but you couldn't tell because of all the water. "I miss the old days," She mumbled. "Just one need communication" She mumbled song lyrics to a song. She started to wash her hair and sighed. "I am in need to the land I belong," She mumbled again. Small fox ears and tail appeared. She started to wash them.  
After her shower she had stop crying and put her robe on. She rapped her hair in the towel. She walked back to her room. She lay back onto her futon. Her fox ears twitched. "Hello" She said slowly. She stood up and opened her sliding window. Ren sat out side. "Stalker" Sakura simply said then kissed him on the cheek. She climbed out the window and sat next to him. He rapped his arm around her. "Just had to see you," He mumbled. (Aw...) "Now mister one question I have to ask you........." Sakura said putting her finger on his nose. "Uh what" "How do you get your hair to sand up like that?"(I ruined the moment with that) Sakura said to him. He sweat dropped "Um gel" "Oh course ph33r the power of gel". They both chuckled and smiled. "Well its getting late we both need rest" Sakura said kneeling to get back in her room. Ren stopped her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek "Good night". Sakura blushed and nodded "You too". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~ Erin: Aw...just aw Ren: Do you see what she has done to me!!!! Erin: You know Sakura is just a red haired me Ren: oh... Hao: Here I am! Erin: Wow Hao and Ren at the same time *glomps them* Yoh: Review and maybe they'll live *goes to sleep* 


	3. Dear Respecful Readers

Dear Respectful Readers,

My Computer has recently crashed sending all files I have been working on to oblivion For those you wish to sign up for my Fanfiction Mailing list please do so by e-mailing either or there I will be quick to update amongst other things. So Far the Only Fanfiction Mailing list I will be working on is my You/Sasuke Saga (Naruto) soon I will be on my way to You/Jimmy Saga (Case Closed/Detective Conan) which you will have to sign up for yourself if your lucky I might add various Inuyasha pairings (You/ Miroku, You/Shippo, You/Sesshomaru ect.) But those options are available when I can get at least one ready for you. I am a slow worker so if I don't update you in awhile that means one of two things I started a new one or I am being a lazy good for nothing. To Confirm that yes you want this feature please e-mail me from one of the e-mail's above and say (I would Like To Be A Part Of Your Mailing List) Naturally I will e-mail you back and say (. Yay!! I'll have a story made for you A.S.A.P) I thank you for taking your time in reading this and hope you have a good day

(Saga's Erin Will/Think She will create)

You/Sasuke (Naruto)

You/Jimmy (Case Closed/Detective Conan)

You/Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

You/Miroku (Inuyasha)

You/Shippo (Inuyasha)

You/Koga (Inuyasha)

(Maybe Just Maybe)

You/Goemon (Lupin The 3rd)

Features Such as Immediate reviews and Switch to Japanese Name Terms (Such as Jimmy to Shinichi) also if the story seems to dark/Fluffy ect. For your taste you can ask for it to be canceled on your e-mail list (Say you didn't like Thoughts, Dreams and Desires You can ask to have that one removed and I'll not send it to you)

Thank You For Your Cooperation,

Erin "Battousai" F.


End file.
